


【ZRYX你】双排

by threefluffystones



Series: ZRY相关（BG向&乙女向） [5]
Category: zry, 乙女 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threefluffystones/pseuds/threefluffystones
Series: ZRY相关（BG向&乙女向） [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085717
Kudos: 1





	【ZRYX你】双排

【 ZRY X 你】双排

*@Orderlychaos 迟来的生日贺文  
*私设ooc/与现实无关/勿上升真人/圈地自嗨  
*乙女向  
*不喜点叉  
*KY勿扰

作为一只峡谷小菜鸡，你从玩王者这个游戏开始，就经常被一起玩游戏的闺蜜骂。玩射手非常莽，闺蜜叮嘱你别去送人头，拉都拉不住，你一过河道就被对面蹲在草丛里的野辅给戳死当场。玩法师又极度怂，一次次放过对面残血不放控制技能，自然又是被骂个臭头。

为了不再委委屈屈打游戏，你开始单排。闺蜜没了你一起玩，一路打野去了王者，你就留在了铂金和黄金沉沉浮浮。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊好想上钻石啊！”

看着屏幕上的DEFEAT那熟悉的大字，你生气地放下手机。这什么破游戏，自己玩输出，被辅助卖，自己玩辅助，拉不住输出送。又不会上单打野，呜呜呜太惨了。

为什么上钻石这么难嘤嘤嘤！

你一边灌了一口手边的可乐，一边不信邪又打开了一个排位。还好还好刚才积分没扣光，如果这把赢了还是可以上钻石的，小菜鸟你可以的！

一进入选人界面，刷刷刷安琪拉王昭君妲己嫦娥，锁定。

口吐芬芳儒雅随和已经无法形容你现在想要做的事情和心情了。

“还能怎么样，当然是原谅你们啊！”

你看到嫦娥选了个打野技能，安慰自己那好歹也有人打野了不是，想来想去自己补了一个肉肉的项羽做辅助。

“四位美女的狗头就由我西楚霸王来守护了！！！”

给自己打完气却发现进了游戏却根本不是那么回事，去下路被赶走，去蹲中路草被骂走，去帮上路被嫌弃。三位队友清兵奇慢，打字倒是快得很。

“三位大哥，我买了宝石的！看不见吗！气死我了，看在我项羽这么贵的皮肤上也不要赶我走啊！”

你气鼓鼓地也不知道去哪，看到嫦娥打完红，准备去下路和妲己蹲对面的上单。你想到了闺蜜教你的辅助的全局意识，立马就赶路去下路。

走过中路草丛，发现妲己先被对面反蹲人的野辅打死了。

\- 打野nmsl给我滚远点

“咦，妲己好过分，明明自己还没发育好也不看时机，干什么怪嫦娥姐姐。”

这么说着，你赶紧从野区赶到下路，想帮嫦娥姐姐做出微小的贡献。刚路过红buff，就听到播报，

一杀

二杀

三杀

“我的妈！嫦娥姐姐什么仙女下凡！杀穿对面是我的女神了！”

接下来的时间就好说了，你跟狗皮膏药一样粘着嫦娥，毕竟闺蜜说了，如果玩辅助实在没办法，看队里面谁是大腿就帮谁，抱住那位大腿就对了。

于是对面刺客反野，你技能推开。对面法师放技能，你上去吃控制。对面射手输出你上去就是一顿怼。

“嫦娥在哪我在哪，我是嫦娥小狗腿！”

就这样靠着大腿嫦娥，作为小菜鸟的你终于上了钻石。VICTORY出现的那一刻你拼命喊着谢谢嫦娥，一边又给自己灌了几口可乐。

正准备开心下线，发现刚才的嫦娥发来了组队邀请。这时候你才发现大神的id是【我只想凯瑞】，而你的id是【我就想躺赢】。

咋还跟情侣号似的，你喜滋滋点了个接受。一进组队你就对着大神天花乱坠的吹了一通，大神开着的小喇叭标识也没有说话，等你吹到一半就看见大神打字，

\- 好了小狗腿，我开游戏了。

原来刚才整场比赛你一直说的骚话都被他默默听到了，完蛋，从此小狗腿名号去不掉了。

第一次打钻石，你心中紧张，一看自己为数不多会的坦克被对面选走了，你一时着急也不知道选什么，慌乱中点了一个王昭君。

“完蛋了，我这种小菜鸟玩中路，刚上钻石我就要下去了呜呜呜呜呜。”

你们俩开着组队语音，大神也不说话，你就看到他跟着选了一个李白。紧接着队友打字阴阳怪气起来，

\- 钻石局玩李白，十个里面九个坑

\- 还有一个特别坑

\- 你没看中路和他id吗，一看就是带妹情侣

“你才是妹！你才被带！我们大神看我是一块璞玉才带我的！”怂怂的你也不想打字和人吵架，在小队语音里嘟囔了几句，就看到大神打字

\- 不是带妹，带小狗腿

气昏，不说话，你气鼓鼓地玩起了游戏。

反正你不送人头你怂，等大神过来抓人你再帮他打控制，一局下来又轻轻松松靠大神杀穿赢了第一把钻石局。

心中想继续和他一起玩游戏，却又不好意思开口。想着都已经帮了你两把了，很好了。结果正准备关掉游戏的时候，大神又来邀请你。

一进组，就看到大神打字。

\- 打完游戏，点返回组队。

“哇，大神你今晚可以玩多久，不用勉强的，我能上钻石已经很满足了。”

\- 看吧，要睡了会和你说。

就这样，一个晚上你和大神快乐双排。你中路他就打野，没有法师玩，你就拿辅助跟着他。大神的话也不多，偶尔会打字教你一些游戏意识，出装顺序和操作技能。有时候你送人头多了，他会打一个字，

\- 笨

送多了人头也顶多两个字说你

\- 真笨

你也不在意，嘴上骚话不断，一个晚上莫名其妙就打到了深夜四点多。打了哈欠，然后点返回组队，就看到小组聊天里大神丢给你一个微信号。

\- 我先下了，加我。

加了大神微信，也不知道要怎么感谢他，反复打了好几个字，删删减减反反复复，最后给他发了一个晚安。

\- 下次打游戏时候叫我就可以了。

\- 晚安。

你心中暖暖的，关掉微信准备补个觉，虽然临近毕业也没有什么课程了，但是第二天还是要早起赶论文的。转念一想，大神辛苦带了你一晚上，总得有些表示，于是你点开手游，上线送了他一个好看的皮肤。

第二天醒来时就发现大神给你发了一个红包，他说，

\- 不用给我买皮肤，你打游戏多说话就行

敢情愿意和你打游戏是把你当作陪聊啊。玩游戏骚话多这件事也多亏你闺蜜带，之前和闺蜜双排的时候，她也是口吐芬芳就没停过。但是你不爱说脏话，就只能跟着插科打诨。没想到自己位数不多的技能还能派上用场，你心中有点喜滋滋。有个陪自己玩游戏，又喜欢听自己说话的人，还挺好的。

你想了想回大神，

\- 那我可以每天找你打游戏吗？

信息一发出去你就感觉不对劲，不能这么厚脸皮，自己有时间玩，万一人家没有呢？于是赶紧点了信息撤回，谁知大神回复紧随而到。

\- 可以。

于是你俩开始了每天固定的双排之旅。照例是你说话，他打字。每天自己一个人像只小麻雀一样在小队语音里叽叽喳喳，然后心中喜滋滋看着大神给你打字。好一段时间下来，你不知不觉被大神带上了星耀一，离王者都差一步之遥了。

看着顶着荣耀王者的闺蜜，你贱兮兮跑去炫耀。

“不错吧，你看我们大神多厉害，我这样的都能被他带上王者了！”

“不对劲，”闺蜜捧着奶茶，“你是不是和你们大神在网恋？”

你一边嫌弃的看了眼你闺蜜，一边拿起桌上的奶茶，“网恋个鬼，声音都没听到过。我们是纯洁的峡谷战友。”

“屁，和你打游戏还不嫌弃你的人，怎么可能不是因为对你别有所图！”

“就你嫌弃我好不好！”

“真的，你别不信，我怀疑他看上你了。”

你傻傻端起奶茶，看向奶茶店外排队的人群，心中一动，既是开心又有点羞涩。却又丝毫不敢多想，毕竟你们除了一起打游戏也没有什么其他沟通。大神又很少发朋友圈，发的内容几乎都是网易云的歌曲。打游戏的时候也都是你在说话，大神在听。每天聊天内容也不过是大神打游戏吗大神晚安这样的枯燥言语。

猛吸了一口奶茶，你故作镇定的看向闺蜜，“不可能，要不你来和我们玩一局。”

“你们还不能和我一起排，何况我只单排。”

“呸，死直女！”

嘴上虽然说着不信闺蜜的话，但是你在和大神打游戏的时候就开始忍不住乱想了。在他第N次帮你成功抓人之后，你状若无意地说道。

“大神你总是天天打游戏，女朋友不生气吗？”

刚说完你就懊恼，这什么低级套话术，太丢脸了！

就看大神打了几个字。

\- 没有女朋友。

“哎呀大神你怎么打到公屏去了！”

话音一落就看到对面队伍里的司马懿打字，

\- 哟诸葛亮你我男朋友吧！

\- 他们那个张飞不是诸葛亮女朋友吗，我看id都是情侣 【敌方伽罗】

\- 哦难道又是带妹啊，张飞这种辅助一看就是被人带上来了 【敌方司马懿】

\- 现在很多上分婊，就是这样靠着大腿上星星的 【敌方司马懿】

\- 你羡慕啊？ 【敌方铠】

\- 你们打游戏怎么话这么多 【我方成吉思汗】

\- 我才不用别人带好吗，不是人人都是上分婊 【敌方司马懿】

\- 注意素质，我方张飞是很好的辅助ok？【我方东方曜】

“呜呜呜好感动我的队友真是好人！”

你想了想也跟着打了几个字，

\- 我方打野东方曜全世界最帅！！！！！谢谢你！！！

打完这行字后，对方又嘴碎嘲讽了你很多句，自家队友帮你怼了回去，唯独大神没有再说话。你也不甚在意，在小组语音里天花乱坠的夸射手打野和上单，并且一直给自己鼓劲要保护好他们。

当然自家大神一如既往的大杀四方，你见怪不怪也不甚在意。终于要推对方水晶了，你发现大神也不点水晶，就是堵着泉水杀对面的司马懿。

然后就看到大神打字。

\- 嘴巴放干净点，杀的就是你，泉水都让你出不来。

这是大神打过最多的字，你心中暖意升起，才意识到原来大神全局都在追着对面司马懿杀。

是为了给自己出气吗？

你也不敢问，柔声柔气地在小组语音里说了一声“谢谢”

比赛结束，你终于上了王者。截图分享给大神的微信，很郑重地打了一堆字谢谢大神教你打游戏。发过去之后却很久没看他回信息，你有点失落。是不是自己有点自作多情了，平常打游戏话多就算了，怎么还以为微信上人家也原因听你废话呢。

许久，盯着完全没有回复的微信界面，你叹了口气。上了王者的喜悦全无，你叹了口气，打了一个晚安发过去。

突然就看到大神回复。

他发了一个定位，然后说道，

\- 明天下午两天，这里的星巴克，我们见面吧。

心咯噔一跳，这是要见面了吗？完全没有心里准备啊！大神平常话都不跟自己说，怎么突然就要见面？你手忙脚乱的回复一个好字。

于是从沙发上跃起，连滚带爬跑到衣柜面前挑起了衣服。初次见面，肯定要好看的吧。你挑了好几个小时，终于选了一条露肩碎花连衣裙，又跑到镜子前看了看自己好久没有打理的刘海，翻出许久不用的化妆品。

总之就是，你的心脏跳得你心慌，而你既害怕明天相见，又期待明天快点来。

想了想你发给他一条信息，

\- 我明天穿一条紫色碎花连衣裙，应该很好认

\- 你一说话我就能认出你来

什么嘛，难道大神在星巴克是点单小哥？

第二天你来到星巴克门口的时候，发现里面剧组在拍摄。张望几下，看到原来是张若昀正在拍东西。

张若昀你是知道的，前段时间你还看了他的一部古装剧。只觉得这演员除了业务过硬，脸也是越来越好看。今天正在拍摄的他，身着黑色西装，禁欲精英感扑面而来。

“你们在拍什么啊？”你小声问了问旁边的工作人员。

“给星巴克拍广告呢。”

哦，还挺适合的，这精英帅气的模样，啧啧啧有点馋。

不过你可是来等大神的，这么想着你拿出微信发了一条信息给大神。

\- 我到了，但是这边在拍广告。要不我们去隔壁开封菜吧。

\- 等我一下，你先进来。

哈？还能进去？

你一抬头就看见摄制组停下来休息，你趁着人员走动间，偷偷溜了进去，跑到里面的沙发上坐好。左看右看也没看到什么大神的影子，反而发现摄制组人员好像要收工了。你有点无聊，给大神又发了一条信息。

\- 我坐在里面的沙发上，你在哪儿呢？

\- 到洗手间这边来。

星巴克的洗手间在里面大的隔间里，你抬头看了看也没人注意到你，便轻手轻脚走到了洗手间外的隔间处。可是这里也没有人，这下你那一点点紧张也不见了。走近洗手间的门，轻轻敲了一下，没有反应正准备转身走开。

突然门打开，一只手伸出来把你拉进去。

你刚想开口叫，就被人捂住嘴巴压在门板上。

抬头一看，尼玛，这不是张若昀吗？

你怀疑自己在做梦，咬了咬自己的下嘴唇。吃痛，没做梦啊！

但这种被禁欲男神拉进厕所是什么情况，你正纳闷间，就听到他好听的声音。

“小狗腿，是我。”

大神？！！！！！！！

你睁大眼睛，满是惊喜和不可置信，一时不知道是该笑还是该掐自己一把。一直陪自己打游戏的人，是电视上可以见到的大帅哥。

说出去有人信吗？你现在就想满世界到处乱说！

“嘘，不准到处乱说。”

他松开捂住你的手，将你密密实实围在他和门板之间。

“你怎么知道我想什么……” 花痴地看向他，嘴上愣愣地说道。

“和你一起双排这么久，我当然知道你心里想什么。”

“哦 … …”

他拨了拨你眼前的刘海，又压低了身子，靠近你。

“怎么，打游戏话这么多，现在一句都说不出来了？”

你咽了咽口水，捂住胸口，仿佛这样就能捂住疯狂的心跳声，半晌才找回自己的声音，“我，我没想到你就是，就是大神。”

“我帅吗？”张若昀说完，温柔笑了笑，鼻尖的痣晃了晃你的心神。

你感觉呼吸急促，傻傻回了一个字，“帅 … … ”

“我和昨晚的东方曜谁帅？”

？？？

怎么这种话还记得呢， 明明就是开玩笑的。

你刚想说点什么，就见他又低了几分，靠近你，鼻尖几乎触碰到你的，他好听的声音响起来，又远又近，又仿佛不真实。

他说，“你只能觉得我帅。”

仿佛被蛊惑一般，你点了点头，“好。”

只见张若昀满意一笑，温柔轻啄在你嘴唇上，若有似无却又让你芳心大乱。

然后就听见他说，

“找个沙发坐着等我下班，以后你只能和我双排，只能夸我。”


End file.
